Recuerdos, muchos recuerdos
by La Menda
Summary: Austin y Ally quedan atrapados en la sala de ensayos el día de Nochebuena. ¿Qué pasara cuando un álbum consiga sacar un montón de recuerdos a la superficie? One-shot


**¡Hola a todos! Ante ustedes se encuentra mi primer one-shot, así que si no les gusta no sean muy duros conmigo. **

**Recuerden, no me pertenece nada, tan sólo la idea del one-shot. **

Recuerdos, muchos recuerdos…

Era la noche anterior a Navidad. Esa noche en la que todas las familias se reúnen y pasan un gran momento juntos. Ally y Austin estaban en la sala de ensayos, dando los últimos retoques a la próxima canción para el festival en el que le iba a tocar actuar. Ya habían acabado. Austin estaba recogiendo su abrigo cuando la voz preocupada de Ally le sacó de mis pensamientos:

- Um… ¿Austin?- su voz sonó un susurro.

- ¿Sí, Ally?- dijo, imitando su tono de voz.

- ¿Tenías mucha prisa por ir a tu casa?- preguntó, en un susurro aún más bajo. ¿Qué pasaba?

- Un poco. Han venido todos mis abuelos desde California y mis tíos junto con mis primos desde Washington, y hace varios meses que no les veo. ¿Por?- comenzaba a preocuparle. Se volvió para ver a Ally intentar mover el manillar de la puerta. La habían cerrado para poder concentrarse mejor, sin ruidos de afuera.

- No te enfades, pero…- tragó saliva antes de decirlo:- Nos hemos quedado encerrados aquí. Dejamos la llave por fuera, porque creímos que tardaríamos poco, y el viento de la ventana ha cerrado la puerta.

Palideció en unos pocos segundos, lo que tardó en asimilar lo que acababa de oír. ¿Ally acababa de decir… que se habían quedado aquí encerrados el día de Nochebuena?

- ¿Eso quiere decir…?- dejó la pregunta incompleta, pues Ally la completó él.

- ¿… que estaremos aquí atrapados en Nochebuena? Sí, eso quiere decir.- su voz seguía siendo un completo susurro, presa de la incredibilidad.

Se desplomó en uno de los cómodos sillones que había en la sala. Le encantan las navidades por varios motivos, y uno de ellos es poder reunirse con aquellos familiares que no puede durante todo el año. Aunque una parte de él se alegraba de que estuviera atrapado. Aquí atrapado, con _Ally. _Vale, le gusta. Eso no le cuesta reconocerlo. Pero otra cosa es decírselo a ella. Cada vez que lo intenta se le traba la lengua. Puede que esto sea una oportunidad del destino… u otro momento en el que va a fracasar, como siempre. Eso se verá. Porque esto desde luego no se lo esperaba. Su plan de quedar con ella, con ella y sus amigos era quedar mañana por la tarde. Dejó de pensar cuando Ally se sentó junto a él y comenzó a consolarlñ.

- No te preocupes Austin. A lo mejor con un poco de suerte mi padre se pasa por aquí a recoger algo y nos abre. O pasa por aquí mañana y salimos cuanto antes. Sea como sea, lograrás ver a tu familia.- la castaña sabía más que de sobra el significado de estas fiestas para Austin, y la apenaba que se hubieran quedado atrapados.

Para ella la Navidad no significaba tanto. Su padre había sido hijo único, por lo que no tenía tíos ni primos. Hacía varios años que no veía a su madre, desde que ella y su padre se divorciaron. Con lo cual hacía varios años que no veía a su familia materna. Sólo para empeorar la situación, los padres de su padre murieron hacia dos años, con lo cual las navidades la pasaban ella y su padre, si es que él no tenía ninguna conferencia sobre instrumentos a la que acudir. Pero esto último no se lo había dicho a Austin. Ante todo tenían que mantener la esperanza. Pero pasaron las horas y nadie pasó por allí. Ally ya cuando hubieron pasado cuatro horas dio por sentado que su padre no estaba allí, en Miami. Austin estaba tumbado en el suelo, observando el blanco techo, y rezando para que apareciera Lester. Ya cuando estaban cerca de las once de la noche ambos tiraron la toalla. Obviamente Lester no estaba por la labor de pasar por allí.

- Ally, me aburro.- Austin rompió el silencio que se había prolongado durante más de cinco horas. Sus ojos castaños, siempre tan alegres, denotaban una tristeza máxima.- Y encima aquí no es Navidad.

Ally tuvo que darle la razón. No había ni un solo decorado de Navidad por toda la sala. El piano, las paredes azules, los sillones… todo estaba igual que antes. Pero Ally no sabía cómo decorar algo para Navidad. En su casa desde hacía cinco años no había decorados de Navidad, por lo que poco a poco había ido perdiendo la costumbre.

- ¿Y qué quieres que hagamos? Aquí hay de todo menos decorado de Navidad.- le contestó Ally. Austin se incorporó rápidamente y miró a Ally. Era obvio que se le había ocurrido una idea.

- Lo podemos hacer. Aquí sí que hay papeles, tijeras, pinturas de colores…

Austin le enseñó los pasos para hacer guirnaldas. Las hizo de todo tipo. De copos de nieve, de bolas, con forma geométricas indefinidas… Mientras, Austin cogió unas cartulinas que tenían en la mesa y las transformó en un pequeño árbol de Navidad. Tras colocar las guirnaldas por las paredes y el árbol encima del piano, la sala respiraba cierto ambiente navideño. Austin suspiró, satisfecho. Ally no podía hacer nada más que dar vueltas sobre sí misma maravillada, sin creerse lo bonito que eran los decorados. Hacía tiempo que no se volcaba tanto en la Navidad. Austin no pudo evitar sonreír al ver a su mejor amiga disfrutando tanto de todo aquello. Esos minutos de magia se esfumaron rápido, pues Austin enseguida volvió a aburrirse.

- Me aburro.- Ally se volvió, un poco molesta. La acababan de arruinar el momento.

- ¿Qué quieres hacer? ¿Qué haces normalmente con tu familia?

- Um… vemos fotos de años antiguos.- ante la mirada confusa de Ally, Austin se explicó.- Ya sabes… para revivir momentos antiguos.

- Eso sí que lo podemos hacer.- respondió Ally, feliz de poder decir que sí a algo. Se fue a una de las estanterías que tenía donde guardaban todas las partituras y letras. Debajo de un montón de papeles oscurecidos por los años apareció un álbum de fotos. Austin enarcó una ceja. ¿Qué era eso?- Es un álbum de fotos.- le contestó su amiga. Llevaban siendo amigos desde pequeño, quizás desde los tres años. Ahora tenían diecisiete años, así que, como podéis observar, su amistad era bastante larga como para tener un montón de fotos. Justo hará un año que Ally decidió conservarlas en un álbum, para no perderlas.- Son tuyas y mías, a lo largo de los años. Espero que esto te sirva para rememorar alguno de nuestros mejores momentos.

Dicho esto se acomodaron los dos en el suelo. Austin pasó un brazo por los hombros de Ally, para tenerla más cerca. A ella no le molestó. Bueno, hacia un tiempo que no le molestaba la excesiva cercanía que tenía con Austin, es más, siempre buscaba más. Abrió el álbum en la primera página, donde se mostraba a dos niños, una niña castaña y un niño rubio, sonriendo a la cámara. Estaban cubiertos de barro de arriba abajo y por lo que se podía apreciar en la foto, ese día debió de llover a cantaros. Aunque para ellos fue el día perfecto. Fue el día en que se conocieron.

- ¿Recuerdas esto?- preguntó Austin, mientras la nostalgia del recuerdo le invadía.

Como olvidarlo.

_Era un día de abril. Ally se encaminó al parque de la mano de su madre. Cuando divisó la explanada con varios columpios y un tobogán no esperó. Se soltó de su madre y trotó por la hierba, pues era lo que sus cortitas y rechonchas piernas le permitían. A ella le daba igual los columpios, lo que quería era ir debajo del tobogán. Ella lo llamaba su casa, pues era dónde ella y su muñeca de trapo pasaban grandes tardes. Su sorpresa fue grande cuando un niño de su misma edad ya había habitado su casa. Era rubio, y llevaba unas prendas de ropa que le quedaban sumamente grandes. Estaba solo, aburrido. Ally no se dejó llevar por lo triste que aparentaba estar el niño, pues había invadido su casa. Le gritó: _

- _¿Qué haces aquí?- el niño se sobresaltó, y pareció a punto de correr cuando se dio cuenta de quien le había pegado un sobresalto. Le pareció bien contestarla, pues no parecía peligrosa ni relacionada con "ellos." Aún así, se había quedado sin palabras, sin reacción posible. La impaciencia de Ally fue en aumento:- ¿Quién eres, y qué haces aquí?_

_El chico sacudió la cabeza, volviendo a la realidad. Se había quedado como hechizado observando a la chica pequeña. _

- _Soy Austin Moon, y…- le daba vergüenza decir lo que iba a decir, pero ya le había pillado.- estoy escondido de los mayores. Me pegan.- la voz triste no consiguió convencer a Ally, que comenzó a golpear el suelo con un pie, creciendo su impaciencia. Austin, a pesar de su poca edad, se dio cuenta de que la chica estaba a punto de echarle. Se puso de rodillas, y comenzó a suplicarla:- Porfa, Ally, déjame quedarme aquí. No haré ni un ruidito, te lo prometo. _

_La verdad, si Austin se hubiera sabido expresar en condiciones, Ally habría comprendido antes su problema. Él siempre había sido el motivo de burla en su guardería, y los niños mayores de allí se aprovechaban de que no tenía amigos para pegarle. Ally, a pesar de sus reticencias, al final dijo: _

- _Yo soy Ally Dawson. Puedes quedarte si…- el alivio en los ojos de Austin era evidente.- juegas conmigo a las muñecas. _

_Para su sorpresa, Austin se sentó junto a ella, y comenzó a jugar con una de sus dos muñecas. Al cabo de dos horas de jugar, Ally y Austin se habían hecho muy buenos amigos. Justo en ese momento oyeron unos pasos. _

- _Son ellos.- dijo Austin, con miedo. _

- _Tranquilo, les vamos a dar una lección.- le tranquilizó Ally. En un susurro le explicó cuál había sido su plan. _

_Fueron corriendo y recogieron todo el barro que quedó de días anteriores de lluvia. Lo subieron a lo alto del tobogán. A lo mejor se habían manchado un poco, pues estaban cubiertos de barro de pies a cabeza, pues muchas veces habían tropezado en algún charco. Pero les daba igual. Con paciencia, esperaron a que pasaran los mayores. Cuando la cuadrilla de niños de cinco años aparecieron por la zona, les arrojaron todo el barro sobre sus cabezas. Con algún grito de queja y asco, se alejaron corriendo. Austin y Ally chocaron los cinco. Lo habían conseguido, les habían dado su merecido. Fue una pena que su momento fuera interrumpido por Penny, la madre de Ally, y una señora rubia de unos treinta años que era la madre de Austin, anunciando que ya era hora de irse marchando a casa. Al verles cubiertos de barro, no pudieron evitar soltar alguna carcajada. _

- _Oh, mírales, que monos…- exclamó la señora rubia. _

- _Mimi, mira, igual que nosotras, son amigos.- comentó mi madre.- Esto merece una foto.- sacó la cámara de su bolso.- ¡Foto!_

_Austin pasó su brazo por los hombros de Ally, juntándola a él. Sonriendo de oreja a oreja, posaron a la foto. Cuando se acabó, Ally se volvió hacia su nuevo amigo rubio y le preguntó: _

- _¿Vas a venir mañana al parque? Es para jugar.- Austin asintió.- Entonces, ¡hasta mañana!- le dio un abrazo fugaz, y se marchó de la mano de su madre. _

_De ahí se formó una bonita y fuerte amistad. _

- Por aquel entonces ya eras muy guapa…- apuntó Austin, sin darse cuenta. Ally se sonrojó levemente.

- ¿Lo dices en serio?

- Nunca he estado más serio.- contestó Austin, mientras pasaba la siguiente hoja.

La fotografía mostraba a Ally, algo más mayor, unos ocho años, vestida con un lindo traje rosa de princesa. Austin, con la misma edad, salía vestido de príncipe azul, literalmente. Ally dulcemente estaba dando un beso en la mejilla a Austin. Como iban a olvidar lo que ocurrió en aquella foto…

_Era una fiesta de disfraces que había organizado uno de los amigos de Ally, Elliot, y había dejado invitar a Austin, pues por aquel entonces seguía sin ser muy sociable. En ese momento, sus madres habían decidido sacarles una foto. Ya era una tradición entre ellos dos. Llevaban siendo más de cinco años amigos, y cada cosa importante que hacían, una foto les acompañaba. Sus madres les estaban diciendo como debían posar cuando Mimi comentó: _

- _Vaya, que coincidencia que uno vaya de príncipe y otro de princesa…- no era una coincidencia. Austin y Ally ya lo habían hablado, y habían decidido ir a juego, como una muestra más de su amistad. Justo en ese momento Austin asaltó: _

- _Ally es mucho más guapa como para ser una princesa. Ella es una reina.- lo dijo sin titubear. Austin a veces la decía cosas de ese estilo. Ally le contestaba que valía para poeta. Pero Austin siempre replicaba que él sería cantante de mayor. _

- _Oh, Austin, eres muy dulce.- le agradeció Ally el comentario mientras lentamente le depositaba un dulce beso en su mejilla. Penny musitó al oído de Mimi, mientras: _

- _Momento foto. Esta foto va a ser preciosa. _

_Y el flash de la cámara saltó ante los dos niños. _

Soltaron una breve carcajada ante el recuerdo. La verdad, sus madres eran demasiado espontaneas en lo que se refería a las fotos. Esa memoria hizo que Ally sintiera un millón de mariposas pasearse por su estómago. Ya por aquel entonces ya las experimentaba, pero estaba segura que Austin no se sentía de la misma manera respecto a ella. Para disimular su gesto de dolor ante su último pensamiento, pasó de página. La foto mostraba de nuevo a ellos dos. Abrazados. Nada especial, porque ellos se abrazaban prácticamente cada medio minuto. Sin embargo, lo especial de esta foto, era que estaban en un hospital. Austin reposaba en la cama con la pierna escayolada y en alto, por lo que Ally tuvo que tumbarse prácticamente encima para poder abrazarle. Tenían trece años, y hacia más de cuatro años de esto, pero lo recordaban como si fuera ayer.

_Ally estaba sentada con su madre en la sala de espera del hospital. Habían tenido que ir allí corriendo porque Austin, jugando al fútbol con el equipo del instituto, se había caído inconsciente, debido a un mareo. La caída le había partido el tobillo que de momento se supiera. Una ambulancia tuvo que llevarse a su mejor amigo al hospital. Ally estuvo viendo todo esto desde la grada, sufriendo con cada segundo que pasaba. Ella sabía de sobra que a Austin le pegaban mareos frecuentemente, por sus subidas y bajadas de tensión, pero jamás se esperó que le ocurriera jugando al fútbol. Nada más ver a la ambulancia cargar a Austin, Ally bajó al campo a preguntar a que hospital iba. En cuanto lo supo, llevó a rastras a su madre para que le llevara al hospital. Y de ahí a la sala de espera del hospital. Salió de la sala donde estaba Austin un doctor, cargando un informe. Ally se levantó de su asiento de un salto y abordó al doctor. _

- _Doctor, doctor, ¿está bien Austin?- estaba muy nerviosa, y comenzó a dar brinquitos, cambiando el peso de un pie a otro. El doctor esbozó una sonrisa. _

- _Su amigo está bien. Tan sólo le ha hecho falta un poco de azúcar y escayolarle el tobillo.- la informó el doctor del estado de su amigo. _

- _¿Austin tiene el tobillo escayolado?- preguntó preocupada Ally. Apartó de un empujón al doctor y pasó a la sala. Tras ella la siguió su madre, para pedir disculpas al doctor por los modales de su hija. Sin embargo, se limitó a quedarse en el umbral de la puerta de la habitación, para dejarles intimidad._

_Austin abrió los ojos como platos al ver la estampida que se produjo en su sala, pero no pudo evitar sonreír al reconocer a su amiga. Ally, por todo lo contrario, se preocupó muchísimo más al ver a Austin tumbado en la cama del hospital, más pálido que un muerto y con el pie en alto y vendado. Se acercó corriendo hasta él._

- _¿Estás bien, Austin?- preguntó muy concernida Ally. _

- _Mucho mejor ahora que te veo aquí Ally.- contestó Austin, haciendo gala de una de sus mejores sonrisas, para evitar parecer tan alicaído.- ¿Para qué quiero azúcar si tú eres el dulzor de mi vida?- Ally se sonrojó como un tomate. Nunca se acostumbraría a los halagos de Austin. _

_Si Austin ya había vuelto a halagarla de tal manera era porque ya estaba bien. De puro alivio se tiró a sus brazos y le abrazó. Ambos sonrieron ante el contacto mutuo, aunque nunca lo reconocerían. Penny, observándolo todo desde la puerta, sacó la cámara que había usado para grabar a Austin en el partido y sacó una foto. Examinó el resultado y no pudo evitar pensar en que hacían una pareja perfecta, ya fuera como amigo o algo más. _

Fueron pasando las páginas, y en cada una había un momento a revivir. Cada vez que pasaba una página era como un viaje en el tiempo. Era increíble la de momentos que habían vivido, y que no se hubiesen olvidado de ninguno de ellos, pues para cada foto tenían un comentario. Ally se fue dando cuenta de que Austin había sido más importante en su vida de lo que hubiera llegado a pensar. Jamás se la había ocurrido que prácticamente todo lo que había vivido en su vida lo había pasado con Austin. Las mariposas y los nervios se retorcieron en su estómago, y no pudo evitar quitar de un momento la vista de las fotos para fijarse en su amigo. Seguía pareciéndose mucho al niño que huía despavorido de aquellos mayores de cinco años, que probablemente ahora serían sus fans. Seguía teniendo esos ojos castaños tan expresivos, y aquella mata de pelo rubio que era imposible de peinar. Seguía manteniendo aquella sonrisa que la alegraba aunque fuera el día más triste de su vida. Y seguía siendo aquel chaval que siempre estuvo con ella, tanto en lo bueno como en lo malo, igual que ella lo acompañó en sus bajadas y subidas que ha tenido la vida del rubio. Y Ally se dio cuenta de que por muchos años que viviera ninguno tendría sentido si no hubiera estado él. Por ejemplo, aquellas habían sido las primeras navidades en mucho tiempo que habían tenido cierto significado para ella. Todo gracias a él. No quería separarse de él nunca. Si no, su vida carecería de sentido. Austin, ajeno a todos los pensamientos que se pasaban por su amiga la castaña, pasó las páginas, llegando a la última. Era una foto que se habían tomado ellos mismo hacia unos días. Estaban haciendo el tonto, pero para él tenía un significado especial. Era la primera foto que habían tomado con el primer móvil de Ally. Y eso era motivo de celebración, pues le había costado mucho convencerla de comprar uno. Mientras Austin pensaba en aquel momento, Ally comenzaba a analizar en profundidad lo que sentía. Si, sabía de sobra que le gustaba Austin. Lo había comenzado a asumir cuando tenía trece años. El día que lo reconoció le costó bastante aceptarlo, pero era imposible negarlo, pues cada dos por tres el aparecía en su mente, y eso no es algo muy normal entre amigos. En definitiva llevaba más de catorce años siendo amigos y más de cuatro siendo su amor platónico. Si no se lo decía temprano, probablemente alguien se adelantaría a ella, quitándole de su lado. Pero, ¿y si decía que no? Podría arruinar su amistad… Su boca pensó antes que ella, pues sus palabras salieron solas. Llevaba demasiado tiempo esperando a decirlas.

- Austin, tengo algo que decirte.- la urgencia en su voz hizo que Austin dejara de un lado el álbum y se centrara por completo en ella. Tragó saliva, pues era difícil concentrarse cuando unos ojos tan profundos como los de Austin te miran fijamente. Hizo de tripas corazón y se lo soltó. Cada palabra que sentía.- Austin, estas fotos me han enseñado que te necesito en mi vida, más de lo que pensaba. Pero verás, llevas varios años…gustándome más que un amigo. Te quiero en mi vida, pero siendo algo más que mí amigo.

Se calló, esperando su reacción. Austin se quedó mirándola fijamente. Su mirada rebosaba calidez y cariño, algo peculiar en él. Ally, al ver que no hablaba, llegó a la conclusión de que él no sentía lo mismo.

- Vaya, que idiota he sido creyendo que te gustaba a ti también…- masculló, nerviosa.- Deberías haberme calla…- se vio interrumpida ante los cálidos labios de Austin que se apoyaron sobre los suyos, besándola.

El beso comenzó lento, pero al final fue cogiendo más pasión. Como ambos estaban sentados en el suelo, Austin se tumbó en el suelo y Ally usó a Austin de colchón, para poder mantener la cercanía tan buscada. Austin la abrazó con fuerza, para juntarla más. Ally pasó sus brazos por su cuello, y jugueteó con su pelo rubio. Tras recordar que necesitaban oxigeno, pues estaban tan bien que se olvidaron por completo de ello, Austin la contestó, sonriendo como un tonto.

- Si te digo que llevo enamorado de ti más de cinco años… ¿me creerías? ¿Cómo no me ibas a gustar? No me puedo creer que tras tantos halagos que te he lanzado a lo largo del tiempo no hayas sospechado nada… Si, en verdad eres muy ingenua. Pero esa es una de tus características que son mis favoritas.

Dicho esto, la siguió besando, mientras rodaban por los suelos. Desde entonces, las navidades fueron las fiestas favoritas de Ally. Con diferencia. Sin ellas, no habría acabado encerrada con Austin en la sala de ensayo, no habrían compartido momentos y estos momentos no la hubieran dado la valentía para decirle lo que sentía. Además, desde ese día, celebra la Navidad en casa de Austin, una de sus cosas favoritas de las fiestas. Al final sí que sirvió de algo sacarse todas esas fotos… y pensar que al principio a Ally no la gustaban las fotos ni la Navidad… ahora las adora.

**¡Espero que os haya gustado! ¡Feliz Navidad y abrazos virtuales a todos!**

**XOXOX. **


End file.
